Zero can be a hero even 500 years in the past
by OmegaHunterZero
Summary: A young lad who gets sent to the Feudal era after crashing his car... As a result, our character is forced to become a hero...at least till his car gets fixed!
1. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

This InuYasha fanfic is based on the General storyline of InuYasha. However, due to my strange, yet random quirks, there will be components from a couple of video games and other elements introduced. I will try my best to give credit to all sources. Well...here goes...

Chapter One: The Journey Begins...

It was an awesome April day as Kevin sped along in his 240SX. The sun was shining, the car covers were coming off the imports, life was generally good.

"Damn, I am glad History class is done!" exclaimed Kevin. "I don't know why I have to take History to get a Business degree..."

Kevin mumbles something else to himself as he adjusts his radio and shifts gears... Little does he realize that the next few minutes will change his life forever!

"The sooner I get to Game Parlor, the sooner I can forget about my horrible day!" Kevin says to himself as he comes around the usual road that he has driven on for well over a year now... Suddenly, one of the rear tires hits a bump and slides,sending the entire car down a steep embankment.

Moments pass as Kevin comes to. He is slowly trying to regroup himself as he slowly notices that his surroundings have changed.

"Damn, that was one Hell of a spill I took back there..." he mumbled as he emerged from his car. "The damage cannot be that bad..."

As he emerges from the car, he notices that his front axle is snapped. He also realizes that his roof has caved halfway...

"Well, this car isn't going anywhere!" Kevin says to himself, looking around. "speaking of which, where the Hell am I? Oh well, car's not going anywhere, so i might as well start walkin'!"

With that, Kevin starts on a journey that he hopes will answer his few main questions: ...Where was he? Why didn't anything look familiar? Where will he go? Will he get his car fixed?... Suddenly, Kevin is struck down by agonizing pain in his chest and back. _Damn , that hurts! _he thought to himself. _Nevertheless, I must keep searching...for the answers..._As valiant as he was, he knew that without medical help, he would soon give into the pain...


	2. Awakening in a New Surrounding

Chapter2: Awakening in a New Surrounding

"Umm...I think he's still alive, you guys!" shrieks Shippo, as he pokes the unconscious body lying before him.

"His wounds appear to be non-fatal," says Miroku. "Shall we see if we can wake him?"

The group spends countless moments attempting to wake the mysterious unconscious person who lay before them. After doubt of the young man regaining consciousness finally setting in, and with InuYasha's impatience starting to get the better of him, the group decides that there is no more they can do; however, they will go seek out Kikyo, who they know can help him.

"Damn it! We have more important things to do than worry about every helpless mortal we come across!" InuYasha groans. "Don't forget, we still have to stop Naraku!"

"Very well, InuYasha...We shall continue on our journey, but we should at least seek out Kikyo, who we know can help him..." Miroku interjects.

As the group gathers their belongings and supplies so that they may resume their journey, Kirara notices the minor movements coming from the unconscious body. Sango turns, noticing her pets reactions.

"What is it Kirara?" Sango asks her companion. As she asks,she too, notices the movements from the unconscious body. "Hey, you guys! He's moving! I think he's coming to..."

Kevin slowly opens his eyes as he comes to in the strange new world. He begins to mutter incoherently as well..."Wh..Where am I?" he stutters, still looking around.

"You are in Japan, during the Feudal Era. As for _where_ you are exactly, well, we really couldn't say for sure as this area is undiscovered to us as well." Sango tells the now conscious man. "Can you at least tell us your name?"

"It's Kevin," he says. "Damn, my body hurts!...wait!... Where's my car at?"

"Car? What is a 'car'?" Sango asks, looking at the young man.

"Umm...yeah...I forgot. I am somehow 500 years in the past now...still no clue yet as to _how_ I got here..." Kevin mumbles.

"Here, drink this. It will help ease the pain," Miroku says as he passes a cup to Kevin.

Kevin wearily looks at the cup, wondering what's in it. He can tell that his new comrades sense his discomfort and uneasiness. After a few moments of staring at the cup of mysterious liquid, he decides to drink. **_I have probably drank worse tasting stuff than this._** Moments pass after he drinks the bland potion, and he is feeling 300 better than he was (which for him was 'normal' anyway).

"Well, now that you seem to be better, allow me to introduce everyone," Kagome says, smiling. "I am Kagome. That is Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and of course, InuYasha," she says, pointing to each person respectively.

"Nice to meet you all!" Kevin says. " I have a favor to ask of you all...Would you mind helping me find my car? It's a big hunk of shaped metal. Trust me, finding it will be easier than it sounds. As for gratitude, I will assist you in your quest to find this Naraku fellow you are looking for."

"That would be great...I think," Kagome said.

"Wait just a minute there! Exactly how helpful can he be now? He's not only a mere mortal, but he's still bruised up!" InuYasha snarled. "Naraku is going to be dangerous enough as it is...we don't need any dead weight on our hands, giving him an edge over us..."

"InuYasha...Sit boy!" Kagome interrupts, as InuYasha crashes to the ground.

"Well, once we get to my car, I can show you how I plan on being useful," Kevin explains.

"Just how are you gonna be helpful to us? And with what?" InuYasha shouts as he regains composure.

"Well, Dr. Light and I have been devoting our time to working on a certain project...an ultimate weapon, so to speak..." Kevin continues on... "This project combines a powerful futuristic (even for my time) weapon with state-of-the-art armor that is extremely light and even more durable than heavier armor components."

"Intriguing," Miroku comments. "Does this 'weapon' have a name?"

"Project Omega Zero," Kevin says. "I was on my way tomorrow to see him for more testing, as not much has been done to date... However, now is a good time as any to get some real time field experience done!"

"Well, if he's sure it will work, I guess it couldn't hurt..." Sango says.

"I agree," Shippo, Kagome, and Miroku say, nodding in agreement.

So, now apparently a part of the group of heroes, Kevin eagerly leads the way...until he remembers that he has absolutely no clue as to where he is going in the first place...

"Maybe we should backtrack this trail here!" InuYasha says, sniffing the ground. "Looks like someone crawled a long way to get to this point..."

Now with a sense of direction and an idea of where they were supposed to be going, the group of companions move to find the wrecked car and retrieve what would soon be their greatest asset...


	3. Omega Hunter Zero Arrives

Chapter 3: Omega Hunter Zero Arrives

After following the trail InuYasha had found for about 30 minutes, the brave group of warriors come across a mangled piece of metal. Shocked, stunned, and showing every bit of both emotions (and then some), Kevin looks at what is left of his precious car...

"Damn, I know my car wasn't this bad when i left it!" he shouts. " What the Hell happened while I was gone?"

"I dunno," Kagome shrugs. "Do you think whoever did this found your Project?"

"Doubt it. I made sure I stashed it as well as I possibly could," Kevin says. With that, he yanked the driver's side door open and proceeded to fish around under the driver's seat. "Aha! Got it!"

"It...It looks...like a backpack!" exclaims Kagome. "Tell me that this project of yours isn't in paper form!"

"No...it's not..." Kevin says. "If that was all I had, I wouldn't waste your time. However this little 'backpack' is the control unit. It also becomes storage for the weapon upon deactivation."

"So let's see this big top secret weapon of yours already!" InuYasha snarls sarcastically. "We don't exactly have all day ya know!"

"Very well, oh impatient one," Kevin replies, equally sarcastic.

With that, Kevin dons the control unit. After checking that the unit was secured, the powerful weapon was then activated. Now surrounded by a bright blue forcefield, the armor and weapons begin attaching to him and synchronizing with his body functions. After a few moments pass, the mysterious man that was moments ago bruised and unconscious is now covered in silver and black armor, adorned with a big blue round jewel on the breastplate armor.

"Omega Hunter Zero...All systems online!" chimes a metallic voice.

"Amazing!" Miroku, Shippo, Kagome, and Sango shout in amazement.

Now ready to assist, Kevin, better known as **Omega Hunter Zero** at this point, glances towards his new companions. "Are we ready to continue our journey? I'm ready whenever you guys are!"

"Omega Hunter Zero, huh? Looks like you'll be somewhat useful to us after all!" InuYasha says with a smirk.

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Zero says smirking back.

"So what weapons do you have?" Sango asks the new warrior.

Zero draws and activates his sword, which has a blue beam blade. "This is my main weapon, the 'Z Saber.' It's almost as strong as the Tetsusaiga," Zero comments, smirking at InuYasha. "I also have my main projectile weapon, the 'Z Buster.' It shoots small shots and has the capability of charging up for even more powerful shots. I have transportation as well... a little jet bike known as the Zadion!" Zero explains pushing demonstrating each item as he describes it.

"All that will be most helpful in our quest," Miroku comments.

"Agreed! Welcome Omega Hunter Zero!" Sango, Shippo, and Kagome shout, cheering.

"OK, now that Show & Tell is out of the way, shall we proceed? This Naraku guy seems pretty dangerous." Zero says. With that, our group of heroes set off on their original journey, ready for anything. "Next Stop: Naraku's Castle!" they all shout.


	4. Fuedal Era Future Shock

Chapter 4: Feudal Era Future Shock!

Zero and his new group of comrades continue on their journey to find and destroy Naraku. As they walk, Shippo continues to show immense interest the armor and weapons of his new ally. _I wonder if he's stronger than InuYasha..._ Shippo wonders. _I guess I am just glad that he's on our side!_ Suddenly, InuYasha freezes in his tracks, sniffing the air.

"There are demons nearby...I can smell 'em!" he says.

"Yes, InuYasha, i can sense the demonic aura as well!" Miroku adds.

"...Wait a minute! i recognize that stench anywhere! Demon bats! Damn...I thought we wiped them all out!"

"I remember the big battle... Many of them were killed as well as the head of their tribe," Miroku comments. "It looks like there were some who either weren't there or they somehow managed to escape..."

"Looks like we got a battle on our hands!" shouts InuYasha, drawing out Tetsusaiga. "You ready, Zero? Now we get to see if you got what it takes to survive around here!"

Zero smiles and nods..."Let's do it!"

The brave group of warriors head in the direction where InuYasha sensed the demonic aura. _Man, I could have sworn that we wiped them all out! _InuYasha thinks to himself. As the heroes arrive on the scene, they notice that there are more than just a few; not only that, but they are attacking the villagers. InuYasha charges ahead with Zero close behind, drawing the Z Saber and Kagome arms her bow and arrow. Charging the village, everyone leaps forth into battle.

"Wind Scar!" shouts InuYasha, performing his most powerful attack, as Sango hurls her giant boomerang at a group of bats. Elsewhere in the village, Miroku swings away at bats who have turned to attack him and Shippo, who uses his Foxfire attack. In another area of the village, Kagome fires arrows at the bats while Zero utilizes his **Twin Slasher **attack. With a free second to spare, Zero glances over his shoulder only to find that Kirara was quickly being outnumbered.

"InuYasha, Kirara needs help!" Zero shouts to InuYasha, who turns as he kills yet another bat.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" InuYasha shouts, flying through the air. As InuYasha lands, Zero glides by him, landing by Kirara and initiating his Hyouretsuzan attack. As moments pass, and Kagome the remaining Demon bats are exterminated, Kagome freezes in her tracks.

"What's the matter, Kagome?" Shippo asks, running over to her.

"...Jewel shards..." said Kagome. " I sense two shards over in that direction," she says, pointing towards the mountains to the West.

"Let's go get some Jewel shards!" InuYasha shouts. "By the way, Zero, I'm impressed! Those were some fancy moves you did back there!"

" I am curious to know the source of your power," Miroku ponders.

"Well it is connected to every facet of my body. It reacts to all of my body's reflexes, metabolism, and other functions. It converts my energy into projectile attacks and heals over time. Simply put, it's my body's strengths enhanced, and none of the weaknesses." Zero explains.

"As interesting as that was, can we go now?" yawns InuYasha. "Don't forget, there are Jewel shards at stake now!"

And with that, our heroes head towards the mountains in search of the Jewel shards that Kagome sensed.


End file.
